The invention relates to a process for manufacturing a coupling device for at least two light conductors by means of at least one coupling holographic lens and to the coupling device obtained by this process.
Optical fibre couplers using one or several coupling holographic lens are already known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,319 discloses a coupling device which optically connects two optical fibres which are each made fast with a rigid support element. These support elements, themselves mounted in a casing, are disposed on either side of an annular support carrying two holographic lens provided with phase holograms. Such an arrangement involves the mechanical mounting inside a casing of the end guides of the optical fibres, on the one hand, and of the holographic lens, on the other hand. Apart from the fact that the manipulation of the holograms is a delicate operation, the mechanical mounting of the elements necessitates that the machining is very precise. This requires that great care the taken during manufacturing, which renders the manufacture difficult and costly and in addition the result which is obtained does not provide all the required guarantees of precision and reliability.